thirty three
by caskett09013
Summary: It's Kate Beckett's thirty third birthday 1-4 (season 5)
1. Morning 2012

Thank You So Much To (Try This Again)

Today was Kate Beckett's birthday. She stayed in bed for a while, wishing with a stab of disappointment that her boyfriend was there, but alas, he was away on book tour. After she stumbled out of bed she made made her way into the kitchen, yawning and combing her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair before switching on the coffee maker.

Just as she was about to pour the fragrant liquid into her favourite mug , there was an unexpected knock at the loft door. Beckett opened the door to see the building's doorman Tony, and he was bearing gifts.

"Hey Tony," she said with a smile, despite her selfcounsciousness over her current attire; a pair of boyshorts and one of Castle's T-shirts, which thankfully covered enough of her long legs to be considered decent, if not exactly appropriate for guests.

"Good morning Miss Beckett and happy birthday," the older man said with a genuine but slightly embarrassed smile.

"Aw, thank you Tony."

"Anyway, Mr Castle asked if I could give these to you on your birthday," he said, handing over a shoe box and huge bunch of gorgeous, gloriously perfumed red and white roses.

"Thanks Tony," Beckett said again, a flutter in her chest and belly at Castle's romantic birthday gesture.

"There's more Miss Beckett," Tony interrupted with a soft chuckle and proceeded to bring more more packages into the loft.

"More?" Beckett croaked, her eyes wide as she looked at the growing number of packages.

000

Kate was still in her pajamas, staring at her gifts when Lanie arrived to pick her up. She let her in and once Lanie put her coat on the coat stand the bubbly Medical Examiner noticed the packages.

"Girl, it's like Christmas in your entry. Who's it all from? Or need I ask?"

"Castle." Kate chucked at her friend's perceptiveness.

"Why haven't you opened anything yet?" Lanie asked, surprise obvious in the tone of her voice.

"'Cause I'm running late for work."

"Work can wait." Lanie ordered in her typical bossy, no nonsense tone. "We are opening these up... immediately!"

"I have paper work to do," Kate replied somewhat lamely.

"Girl, the more you argue, the longer it will take to open them."

"Fine." Beckett answered without further argument, her excitement suddenly building and she took a deep, calming breath as she sat down on the sofa.

000

"Writer boy has quite the taste in jewellery."

"Expensive jewellery."

"Kate, the guy is a course he's going to have expensive taste." Lanie pointed out the obvious.

000

"More expensive jewellery," Lanie squealed as she brought over a couple of plain jewellery boxes, adding excitedly, "Yep girl."

Kate opened up the first box and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her.

"What is it?"

It was a custom made, platinum charm bracelet from which dangled a tiny coffee cup, an apple, cherries and a miniature set of handcuffs.

"I don't get it," Lanie stated, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Kate smiled a little whistfully as she replied, "Castle brings me coffee every morning, which is so sweet, hence the coffee mug. When I first arrested him he made some smart-assed comment about bondage and told me his safe word is apples, thus the apple. We had a moment once and he said that I smelled like cherries, ergo the cherry. Honestly, I think that's the first time I wanted to kiss him and for the very first time fell in love and the handcuffs... well..."

Beckett paused, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink as her mind drifted back to her and Castle's most recent adventure with her handcuffs.

"Never mind Girl," Lanie interrupted, suddenly raising a hand as if her palm and splayed fingers could halt the explanation she feared was about to leave her blushing friend's mouth. "Gross!"


	2. Midday 2012

Beckett was doing paper work,when her phone buzzed on the desk.

"Hey babe"  
"Hey happy birthday"  
"Aw thanks Castle"  
"Are you at home?"  
"No I'm at the precinct"  
"Murder?"  
"No"  
"It's your birthday but"  
"So?"  
"Anyway did you get my gifts"  
"Yes thank you Castle"  
"There's more"  
"Castle you going overboard"  
"I can't help myself,you look good in everything"  
"What else have you brought me"  
"You will have to wait"  
"Castle please don't tell me you brought me more shoes"  
"Did you like them"  
"Yes"  
"What about jewellery, I know your not really into jewellery"  
"It's fine I like the charm bracelet"  
"Did you get it"  
"Of course I got it but Lanie didn't"  
"What did she say about the handcuffs"  
"That we are gross"  
"I really miss you Kate"  
"I miss you to Rick"  
"I really want to come home,6 months is to long for a book tour"  
"Castle if you come home early,Gina is going to kill you"  
"But I really miss you"  
"4 more weeks"  
"4 weeks is too long"

Beckett's desk phone rang.

"Sorry Castle can you just wait for a second"

She's answered it.

"Yo Becks,why aren't you answering your mobile"  
"Sorry Espo,I was talking to Castle"  
"You still at the precinct"  
"Yes"  
"We have a murder down town"

She grabbed a note pad and pen.

"Where at Epso"  
"central park lake"  
"I'll be right there Epso"  
"And Becks"  
"Yeah"  
"Happy birthday"  
"Thanks Espo"

Beckett hanged up the phone,she picked up the other phone.

"Castle you still there"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry Castle I have to go"  
"Murder?"  
"Yes,central park lake"  
"What,please feel me in later"  
"I don't know Castle"  
"Cruel woman"  
"Alright I love you bye"  
"Love you too"


	3. Night 2012

Beckett unlocked the loft door,she was tired and hungry,Beckett walked into the entry,she saw suitcases,smiled,she put her coat on the coat stand,Castle was home early.

"Rick"

Castle walked out of his study.

"Castle"

She said as she jumped up on him.

"Kate"

He said as he stroked her hair,she placed her hands on his cheeks,kissed him passionately,her hands were still on his cheek when there noses and foreheads were touching.

"Don't ever leave me again"  
"I"ll never leave you Kate,I'm yours forever"

She passionately kissed him again,he put her down.

"Hey your wearing the charm bracelet"

He said picking up her hand.

"Yeah and I'm never going to take it off"  
"So you hungry"  
"Starving"  
"How about I call the boys,Alexis,Lanie,your dad and mother and we can go out for you birthday"  
"No"  
"Or just the boys and Lanie"  
"Could we just hang out,you and me"  
"Sure what do you want to do"  
"Pizza,movie and ice cream"  
"Okay let's go,where to first"  
"Let's order the pizza while we are waiting,we go to the video shop and than pick up ice cream on the way"  
"Sure you want to walk their or drive"  
"Drive I'm a little tired"  
"Fair enough,oh and you get to chose the movie"  
"Oh what a honour"


	4. Night part two and early morning 2012

Castle and Beckett were on the lounge,Beckett was all curled up,her head was on his chest,her arm was stretched over his chest,Castle was stroking and playing with her hair.

"Beckett"

He looked down to see her fast asleep,he watched her for awhile,he knew it was creepy,but he just got caught up in her beauty,the thing he loved must about her in her sleep, was the way her nose twitched like a little bunny scoped her up,Beckett buried her head into his chest,when he got into their room,he pushed

the covers a little placed her under the covers,he pushed the little bits of her hair from her forehead and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Beckett woke up,half a sleep she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it"

She thought in her mind,she herd the sound of heavy rain on the rooftop she loved the sound of rain on the roof,Beckett looked over at her digital clock that was on her bedside table.

2.30AM

Said the digital clock in blue,she reached over more for her iPhone,there was or phone calls which means no murder,she was hoping that there would be no murders,she wanted to spend the whole day with Castle,her head went. into the pillow,she turned her whole body to the other side,she was facing.

Castle,Beckett reached out her fingers and touched his face,with her fingers she traced his face,she moved over a little more,his arm was stretched out,Beckett put her head under his chin,Beckett moved Castles arm and wrapped his hands around her,Beckett put her hands on top of his hands and went back to sleep.


	5. Morning (2013)

Set in season 6 one year after her 33 birthday,Beckett stays in N.Y.

Castle woke up,he yawed and rubbed his eyes, He quietly walked to the door,careful not to wake Beckett up,Castle tried to open the door quietly,when the door made a big creek noise,As the creek nose ended,he herd the sound of sheets

Castle turned around to see if Beckett had woken up,He sighed as he saw that she had just turned over in her sleep.

Beckett's phone went off,making her jump,still in her sleep,her hand slapped the bedside table,her hands seaching for the phone,Beckett grabbed a hold of the phone she put it to her ear and said in a croaky tone.

"Beckett"  
"Hey Kate,bad time"  
"No Dad"  
"Are you still sleeping"  
"No I just woke up"  
"Oh okay,I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday"  
"Thanks dad"  
"So how is Richard?"  
"Castle is fine dad"  
"This is what I don't get Kate,you all have first names at the precinct right?"  
"Yes dad"  
"If I'm not mistaken aren't you supposed to call people by their first names"  
"Well when Ryan started training,he couldn't remember first names,so he called us by our last names and it stuck"  
"So where is your fiancé"

She sat up and looked around.

"I actually have no clue"  
"Well I have to go"  
"Alright bye dad"

Beckett had one of her long white blouses on,she went to over to the closet and pulled out one of Castles long jumpers,she also put her engagement ring on, Beckett opened up the door,She walked towards Castle who was cooking in the kitchen,Beckett wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back.

"Hey"

He said in a happy tone.

"Hi"

Beckett replied in a sleepy tone,she moved over to his side,Castle wrapped his arm around her waist,Beckett leaning her head this time on his chest,he moved his hand up and down her back making comforting circles.

"You okay"  
"Yeah"

Beckett wasn't fine,She was angry why couldn't her dad hide his judgement on her birthday,her dad was not happy about the engagement,But she was Castle made her happy and safe and that's all she needed and wanted.

"Are you trying to make French toast Castle?"  
"And it's a complete fail"  
"You don't have to Castle"  
"But there your favourite and it's your birthday"  
"Castle what did I tell you no spoiling me"  
"I'm just showing my love for you"


End file.
